La lluvia que derritió el hielo (Gruvia)
by FuckingJau
Summary: Gruvia. Dos partes


_La lluvia que derritió el hielo (capítulo uno) _

Era un día calmado en el gremio, todos estaban tranquilos por la ausencia de Natsu, cosa que daba al lugar un aire mas calmado, pacífico e incluso relajante… Todo iría bien si no fuera por los gritos de ''¡GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA! '' Que escuché provenientes de la otra punta del Gremio

—¿Ehhh? — Carraspeé, si, de mala gana, pues ya sabía quien era la causante de tales gritos que hacían que mis orejas estallarán en mil pedazos —Tsk…¿Qué te pasa ya a ti? — Le pregunte, con una ceja a medio arquear

—Juvia le ha preparado una tarta a Gray-sama— Dijo la maga de agua, con un tono que causo que mis pelos se erizarán todos de golpe, pues la verdad es que era demasiado agobiante aunque yo ya sabía que lo hacía con toda su buena fe del mundo pero me resultaba imposible aceptar algo que no quería.

—Juvia… No seas pesada, no quiero tu tarta…— Suspiré, cerrando esta vez mis ojos al completo ya que no quería ver los ojos de la chica suplicantes y los movimientos que hacía incitando a que aceptará su tarta —B-Bueno… Pues juvia quiere hacer algo con Gray-sama, todo se ve muy aburrido…¿No cree, Gray-samaaa? — Y si, por una vez la maga había dicho algo que hizo que me pusiera a pensar, ya que era verdad, no había nada que hacer en ese día, casi que prefería la presencia de Natus, por lo menos así podría derrotarle o intentarlo y me divertiría un rato.

—Cierto… ¿Acaso propones algo, Juvia? — Le dije, abriendo progresivamente mis ojos para mirar el rostro de la muchacha, quien se llevó el dedo anular a la comisura de sus labios… Como si estuviera, ¿Pensando? Si, sería eso —¿Quiere Gray-sama hacer una misión con Juvia? A Juvia le gustaría mucho ayudar a Gray-sama, así podrá ser clase S mas pronto— Dijo ella, cosa que me llamó la atención, pues el examen a clase S se estaba acercando y esta vez si que estaba decidido a convertirme en un Mago de Clase S antes que Natsu. —Esta bien Juvia, haré una misión contigo, no creo que pasé nada malo por eso…—Tal y como termine de decir eso, ella se puso a saltar, revolotear y a chillar… Joder ¡PARECÍA UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA HACIENDO ESO! Y si, me ponía de los nervios.

Ambos fuimos hacía el tablón de misiones, donde me tomé la necesaria libertad de separarme unos metros de ella, pues era asfixiante a mas no poder, tenerla todo el santo día encima me causaba estrés y mucho dolor de cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza para centrarme en cuerpo y alma en buscar una misión decente ''Nada… Nada… Mierda ¿Es que no hay ninguna que valga la pena?'' Pensé, empezando a tirar la toalla pues al parecer todos se habían llevado las buenas misiones de buena mañana —¡GRAY-SAMA! ¿Qué le parece esa? — Cuando escuché eso, miré el papel que me mostraba la maga de agua. No podía ser, ¡HABÍA ENCONTRADO UNA BUENA MISIÓN! Eso me alegró demasiado, pero no lo suficiente como para exteriorizar tal cosa, tan solo, me limité a sonreír de medio lado —Déjame ver, Juvia…—Cogí la misión, casi arrancando el papel de las suaves y delicadas manos de la maga y empecé a leer esa misión… ''Si, ¡ESA ES PERFECTA!'' Pensé en primera instancia —Me parece genial— Le dije a ella. —Nos vemos en una hora aquí, no tardes… Juvia— Tras eso, me di media vuelta y puse rumbo a mi apartamento.

Fue un corto camino, casi ni me enteré cuando de golpe me vi frente a mi piso. Entré como un huracán, cogiendo todo lo necesario: Vendas, ropa por si acaso, comida y agua. Todo eso era primordial y no tenía intención de coger nada más, pues no quería ir muy cargado ''Ayuda, el bosque… ¡EL BOSQUE ES EL MISMÍSIMO DEMONIO!'' Pensé en lo que ponía en la misión ¿Qué quiere decirme con eso? No lo entiendo… Por más que piense no logro entender esa referencia ¿Será por la presencia de un mago oscuro? ¿De un demonio? Que podrá ser… Iba pensando mientras que daba pasos lentos, pues aún me quedaba algo de tiempo para cumplir la hora de margen pactada con la maga de agua. Llegué al gremio y como no, ella ya estaba allí, esperándome —¡GRAY-SAMAAAAA! Juvia le ha esperado aquí como buena compañera— Dijo la mujer, alzando y zarandeando su mano. Joder, que pesada era… Mucho para mi y mi paciencia, la cual tenía un limite —Hace falta que saludes así? — Dije a la par que solté un pesado suspiro y permanecí en mi posición, esperando a que ella viniera, lo cual hizo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Empezamos a andar, ambos permaneciendo en un silencio pero eso si, tenía que aguantar la mirada de reojo de la peliazul… Era un fastidio, sentía como si me mirará el alma y eso no me gustaba mucho precisamente.

Llegamos al tren, pues debíamos ir un par de pueblos mas lejos y ninguno de los dos quería andar, con lo que al subir fue entonces cuando ella me dirigió la primera palabra del trayecto — J-Juvia cree que hace buen día para salir de misión ¿No cree lo mismo, Gray-sama? — Pregunto ella tímida, quizás me había pasado con ella…— Cierto, no hace mucha calor hoy— Y eso me venía de perlas, cuando menos calor, mejor iría la misión de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Nos pasamos el resto del viaje callados, cada uno mirando por la ventana contigua, sin dirigirnos mirada alguna o si ella lo hizo, fue de manera muy sutil y disimulada. Sonó la clase de timbre o alerta del tren, indicando que ya habían llegado a su parada —¿Vamos? — Le dije, mirándola por primera vez en todo el trayecto —Claro, Gray-samaa! — Pesé a que nos pasamos todo el viaje sin hablar o mirarnos, sonó igual que siempre, por lo que no se preocupo por haber sido demasiado duro con ella.

Ambos bajamos del tren, empezando a andar por la calle del pequeño pueblo rumbo hacía el bosque, pues era urgente y eso implicaba que no se iban a tomar el lujo de perder tiempo con las clásicas formalidades de presentarse pues era obvio que ambos habían ido a ''erradicar'' por así decirlo el mal que hubiera en ese bosque. Miré a Juvia de reojo —Oe, no te preocupes, va a salir todo bien— No pensaba que estuviera nerviosa, pero en el caso de que así fuera, quería calmar a la chica —¡CLARO, SI GRAY-SAMA ESTA AL LADO DE JUVIA TODO IRA BIEN! — Me dijo, ya con su tono de voz habitual. Suspiré, ya estando adentro del bosque. Observé todo el panorama… Tétrico, demasiado tétrico me pareció… —Me da mala espina…— Musité para mis adentros, no quería que ella escuchará mis palabras… No eran de miedo, sino de mala premonición —Juvia estará con Gray-sama… Se lo prometo…— Si, eso me calmó pues ya sabía que ella era fuerte y eso era un ''seguro de vida'' Pero algo rompió la calma del lugar —¿¡QUE!? — Fue un grito lo que acabo de escuchar? Que era!? —Juvia… — . . . —Gray-Sama— Dijimos ambos a la vez, mirándonos el uno al otro. Íbamos a permanecer juntos en esa batalla, juntos como Fairy Tail. Unos pasos que hicieron retumbar al suelo, otro grito aterrador y una presencia demasiado intensa… Eso fue lo que sentí en ese mismo instante y casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vi una feroz llamarada venir hacía nosotros —¡ICE MAKE, SHIELD! — Junté ambas manos, creando un duro y resistente escudo frente a nosotros, para protegerme a mi pero a juvia ante —¿G-Gray-sama… H-Ha protegido a J-Juvia? — Dijo ella bastante perpleja —¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ACASO NO VES LO QUE SE NOS VIENE ENCIMA!? — Espeté, mirando a la maga bastante sobresaltado. —E-Es verdad Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente mucho! — Sonó apenada, pero me dio igual, necesitaba que ella estuviera allí conmigo y con los cinco sentidos puestos en la próxima batalla. Pero que sería eso ¿Un mago? No, imposible… ¿Un dragón? Eso era aun menos probable… ¡UN DEMONIO! Como Deliora, si, esa era la posibilidad mas factible que se me ocurrió en ese instante. Solo en un segundo, solo me bastó eso para ver la gran figura del Demonio saltar frente a nosotros. Cogí la mano de Juvia, no pensaba retroceder ni un solo paso, no pensaba perder contra ese monstruo y no pensaba dejar que ese dañara a Juvia ¡ANTES ME DEBERÍA MATAR! —¡Ice-Make: Hammer! — Dije, juntando ambas manos para hacer aparecer un martillo justo encima del demonio, el cual cayó encima de ese, golpeando su tez, en ese instante, Juvia lanzó una ola de agua directa a el demonio ''BIEN HECHO, JUVIA!'' Pensé, a la par que miraba a la chica con una sonrisa de aprobación y agrado ante ese ataque —G-Gray-sama, lo haré lo mejor que pueda! — Me dijo… Y eso, eso me llenó de valor para seguir aquella pelea, pero aun no se había terminado, pues el demonio se volvió a levantar — Tsk… No esperaba menos— Pues nunca pensé ni supuse que sería fácil, y mucho menos al escuchar a esa criatura por primera vez.

Ambos seguimos peleando, lanzando ataques, uno tras otro pero el Demonio no parecía debilitarse mucho ¿Qué estaríamos haciendo mal? Me pregunté, mientras miré a juvia soltando un leve jadeo — N-No te rindas ahora Juvia! — Traté de animar y alentar a la maga —Juvia no se rendirá si Gray-sama está a mi lado! — Me respondió, con una mirada sincera reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos y esa mirada me sentó como un soplo de aire fresco, como una suave brisa de viento helado que me devolvía poco a poco al fuerza —¡ENTONCES, VAMOS! — Chillé, quería armarme y armarla a ella también de valor para luchar con todo lo que ambos teníamos contra esa criatura. Encadenábamos ataques a la perfección, todo a la vez, ni nos mirábamos, pues ya sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer y eso funciono ¡SI, ES BUENA SEÑAL! Pensé, pero casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vi que una candente llamarada se me venía encima ¿Qué podía hacer? Como podía escapar? Pero algo se interpuso entremedio de la trayectoria de la llamarada —¡JUVIA! — Chillé al ver a la maga de agua entre yo y esa llama. Sabía que era de agua… Pero, ¡NO PODÍA! No podía aguantar la alta temperatura de la llamarada. Al final, el cuerpo medio quemado de la maga de azul cabello cayó frente a mi, quedando de rodillas a su lado, cogiendo su mano y vertiendo lágrimas en ella —¿¡P-Por que has hecho eso!? ¡¿POR QUÉ!? —Exclamé, a la par que la rabia invadía mi interior —J-Juvia a-ama a Gray sama… J-Juvia daría su vida por él… P-Para J-Juvia gray-sama lo es todo…— Me dijo, haciendo que se me cayera el alma al suelo. —Juvia, no mueras… Ambos volveremos al Gremio y todo será como antes…— Dejé un beso en la frente de la maga, levantándome lentamente del suelo y encarando al demonio, mirándole con unos ojos sedientos de rabia y venganza, pues había dañado a una de las personas mas importantes para mi. ¡ESO NO SE LO PERDONARÍA!.

Fue entonces, cuando decidí usar la magia de mi padre, Ice Devil Slayer… No me quedaba otra… —Instantaneous Freeze… — Dije en un murmuro inaudible, mientras que congelé todo el cuerpo del Demonio. Pues ahora era mucho mas fuerte, capaz de congelar hasta el mismísimo infierno si hacía falta. —Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword—Saqué una espada de hielo, con la que corté en dos al demonio.

No tenía tiempo que perder, fui rápidamente al lado de juvia, volviendo a coger su mano con fuerza, pues… A quien quería engañar? Estaba demasiado preocupado por ella —G-Gray-sama ha estado increíble…— —¡CALLA TONTA! No hables! — ''No te quiero perder'' quise añadir pero algo me hizo callar de golpe, la mano de esa estaba demasiado caliente ¡DEBÍA LLEVARLA AL PUEBLO!. Así que sin mas dilación, cargué el cuerpo de la maga y ande, ande todo lo rápido que pude hasta llegar al pueblo —¡UN MÉDICO JODER, NECESITO UN PUTO MÉDIO! —Soltaba chillidos de desesperación al ver que no había ninguno… Pero solo uno, uno que llegó dos minutos tarde se presentó como médico —Dame ya a la chica ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER SI LA QUIERES VER CON VIDA! — ¿Darle a Juvia? No tenía otra opción. Cuidadosamente, descargué a Juvia en la espalda del médico del pueblo —Bien, me voy ya ¡APARTA— Interrumpí el grito del doctor, tomando su mano por la muñeca— Yo… Y-Yo… L-La amo… Quiero que viva… Por favor…— Supliqué, soltando alguna lágrima que otra… Pues si, en el fondo yo amaba a Juvia por encima de cualquier otra mujer…

—Continuará—


End file.
